


Modern Ars Amandi

by Lalaith (MayRingo)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/Lalaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu is in a training camp, but it doesn't prevent Daiki from satisfying himself, even though it's by words. Sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Ars Amandi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Современное Ars Amandi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648737) by [MayRingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/MayRingo). 



> Candidly, I've never sexted, so I do not know how this thing works in real life, but I tried to imagine.
> 
> Not Beta'd. ESL.

Aomine Daiki wasn't a person who trained really hard. At least not with those weaklings form his team. He liked tossing the ball into the hoop better when there weren't some annoying losers around. The best training for him was a game against a strong opponent, the rest was hardly worth his time. So it is not surprising that, having had a warming-up at the school streetball court, he was not at all happy to go to the gym. His school uniform as well as other stuff was left in the locker room and to get there one needed to pass by the basketball team that was having their usual training. If Daiki did so, he would surely get scolded because of his absence.

Daiki was standing right in front of the door of the gym. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a towel. He could hear the squeaking of sneakers, the sounds of a ball hitting the floor and occasional shouts of the captain. That person was the last on the list of people Daiki wanted to meet; he didn't like that four-eyes at all. At the thought of the captain his mood got even worse, Daiki felt the urge to see Tetsu who could calm him down with a single impassive look on his face. But Daiki's dumpling and his team left for Aida Kagetora's new training camp a week ago. Days apart had made Daiki even more irritable. Of course, he could appear in the middle of the training right now and anyone who dared to ask for trouble would be immediately smashed on the wall, but the third reprimand from the Disciplinary Committee would be too much even for him.

Daiki started to think about places where he could sleep for an hour or two, but suddenly heard voices. On the other side of the wide corridor, he saw musical club members going towards the exit. One of the girls with a violin - the most unimpressive and timid - fell behind to lock the door of a musical classroom.

Daiki's lips formed a sly smile. He ruffled his already disheveled hair and made it for the girl.

"Hey, baby", he said, leaning over her.

This made her jump; a key with a breloque was dropped on the floor with a loud clang.

"Why so afraid?" Daiki reached up for the key. "I don't bite", he added, breaking into a predatory grin.

Being so small in comparison with him, the girl was looking at him through thick glasses in unconcealed alarm and couldn't utter a word.

"Say", he continued cajolingly and put his hand on her shoulder, "do you mind me using your classroom?"

"B-but... I", her trembling voice was finally heard.

"Don't worry, I shan't do anything bad."

Daiki leaned forward, looking her right in the eyes.

"I'll lock the door and take the key to the monitor."

"B-but..."

"Come on, you don't want me to do anything unpleasant to you, do you?"

His hand started to slowly move down her arm.

"No!" the girl tried to step back.

"That's good. Now get out of here and don't say a word to anyone about that."

The girl nodded with a sob and dashed off, clutching to the violin case.

"Skirts these days", Daiki murmured to himself.

He came into the room, locked the door inside and put the key into the pocket.

The classroom appeared to be a small concert hall, there was even a stage in its far end, and Daiki headed towards it.

The winter was coming and it started to get darker when evenings approached; Daiki didn't turned on the lights: he was going to have a nap right on the stage. But sleep didn't come. Daiki was tossing and turning, tangling in a long curtain, until he stopped in a weird position when his head hanged a bit over the edge of the stage. Daiki decided to give up on trying to fall asleep. He was lying and looking at the music book on a stand, thinking the notes had a look of characters when they were upside down.

"Boring", he drawled.

At the same time he heard his cellphone rang. Daiki took it out of the pocket and saw a reminding message: _Take Tetsu to the cinema_. At first he frowned with surprise, but then remembered that he, indeed, promised to take him to the cinema to watch Tetsu's favourite book adaptation.

"Can't be done..."

Daiki didn't see Tetsu for twelve days, seven out of them Tetsu had already spent in the camp, plus he had been avoiding him for five days because of school problems. Sure thing, the Seirin team had been leaving right in the mid of the school year.

Daiki didn't really like going to the cinema: it was a stupid thing to do for he always fell asleep there. But now he would do anything to sit in a comfy chair beside Tetsu and embrace him while no one could see.

Two touches on the screen and the folder with photographs was opened. Tetsu reading, Tetsu drinking his favourite vanilla shake, Tetsu doing homework for him, Tetsu finally got angry because of the snapshots. Tetsu the second before he told Daiki he loved him.

All the photos depicted one and the same facial expression and only the look of the blue eyes gave true emotions away. Daiki knew his each and every look and always understood it.

Daiki touched the last photograph, imagining he was stroking his beloved's hair. The touch screen worked and opened the next folder. Daiki chuckled and sat up. He immediately felt dizzy - partially because of the abrupt movement, partially because of what he'd seen on the screen. These photos were one of the main reasons he never gave his phone to anybody. That evening Tetsu was against, but Daiki, as usual, did as he pleased. He didn't know why he was taking these photos while they were making love. He got aroused each time he looked at them. Better to say, he got even more aroused. It might have been because of hormones he wanted Tetsu every minute, and sometimes it seemed he was stopped only by them being in different schools and teams.

Today Tetsu was not even in the city and couldn't still his hunger, and Daiki sighed noisily and drawlingly. He understood he'd better put the phone aside, but, nonetheless, he kept flicking through photos of the naked body and remembering everything he had ever done to it. Left hand reached up his shorts and squeezed slightly throbbing cock and Daiki gasped, feeling a heavy tension from too lengthy abstention.

"Damn it, Tetsu... How dared you to leave..?"

Daiki dialed the number learnt by heart. He heard dial tones, but then the call was disconnected.

"Answer the damn phone", Daiki growled and was about to call again, but suddenly there appeared a message on the screen.

_"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, I can't talk right now."_

_**"Why is it?"** _

_"We are having a rest now. Kagami-kun is sleeping in the bed next to mine."_

_**"Get out of the room then."** _

_"I can't. Couch said she'd kill anyone who is not sleeping."_

_"Can't say she's wrong",_ Kuroko added _, "I'd love to sleep right now."_

_**"You'll do it later."** _

Daiki got the hint, but it couldn't stop him from what he wanted to do. He believed that jerking off alone to erotic photos was for losers. He had a person who could satisfy him after all. Even though by phone.

_"Aomine-kun, you're a big egoist."_

_**"But you like everything that's big, right?"** _

_"That's gross. Don't say things like that, please."_

_**"You know my size perfectly, don't you, Tetsu?"**_ Daiki ignored him. _**"What do you feel when I shove my whole length into you?"**_

Daiki bit his lip at the mere thought, stroking himself through the fabric.

_"Aomine-kun, I'm tired, I want to sleep."_

_**"If you don't answer me properly, I'll come to your camp and fuck you in front of everyone."** _

_"Don't joke like this, please."_

_**"I'm serious."** _

Daiki imagined how he pushed Tetsu onto a sports mat right in front of that Kagami and smiled.

"Oh yeah..."

He put his hand under the shorts and wrapped it around the throbbing cock.

_"Ok"_ , the answer came after a short pause.

_**"So what do you feel?"** _

_"I feel your hot flash filling me from the inside,_

_there's heavy tightness in my chest from pain and pleasure."_

_**"How do you like me to fuck you?"** _

_"I like when you enter me harshly,"_

_and I fall face-down on a pillow."_

_**"What's then?"** _

_"I like when you grab my hips hard and leave bruises. "_

_**"You play with yourself** _

_**while I force you into the mattress, don't you?"** _

_"I love rubbing and squeezing my cock_

_as hard as you pull my hair."_

Daiki wet his fingers with saliva and started stroking the tip, imagining himself tugging on Tetsu's soft hair, pushing him into bed.

_"Love when you stop short and pull yourself out of me_

_to shove your large thick cock once more._

_Then again and again."_

_**"My balls are slapping against you."** _

_"And I love the sound._

_I am rolling mine in my palm."_

_**"I'm kneading your smooth ass."** _

_"Your pace's slowing down to a torturous one._

_I'm screaming I want it faster."_

Daiki closed his eyes, picturing to himself how the head of his cock was slowly entering Tetsu who was trying to push it deeper; how he was delving into his burning hot body, little by little, until he was all in. Daiki felt a wave of excitement; he pulled down his shorts and quickened the movement of his hand.

_"You are still teasing me._

_But I like it._

_It seems you are slowly tearing me apart."_

_**"Finally I go in at the right angle."** _

_"I scream from pleasure."_

_**"I stop."** _

_"I keep moving myself, arching my back."_

_**"Tetsu loves feeling me inside."** _

Daiki fidgeted in his heat, driving his wet cock into his hand.

_"Yes. So much._

_I want you to thrust in me again._

_I stroke my own cock faster."_

_**"Cover your hand with mine."** _

_"And lead me to my release._

_The sperm is smeared all over our fingers and you keep squeezing it out."_

_**"I'm close too."** _

Daiki's lips parted as he moaned, panting hard.

_"You pull yourself out and I turn to you."_

_**"Take it into your mouth."** _

_"I wrap my lips over you and taste myself."_

"Tetsu... "

_"I plunge it deep in my mouth at once, fondling the tensed balls."_

_**"Use your tongue."** _

_"I pull back with a loud smooch and cover the tip with my tongue, lick down the whole length."_

_**"I'm gonna cum."** _

_"I take your cock in and move my head fast,_

_Helping myself with hands._

_You stop me, pulling my hair,_

_And cum inside with a sharp thrust._

_I feel your semen on my mouth._

_Some leaks out from the corners of my lips._

_You use your cock to slide it back in."_

"Damn, Tetsu... "

One swift touch - and there is a photo on the phone screen. Daiki came, looking at it, feeling the tension finally dripping out.

_"I swallow everything and lick the rest up from you."_

Daiki closed his eyes and leaned on the sidewall of the stage, squeezing out the last drops of pleasure.

_"Aomine-kun, did you like it?"_

_**"Yes, my slutty boy."** _

Daiki smiled, knowing that Tetsu will surely not like to be called like that.

_"That is terrible. Don't say such things, please."_

Daiki chuckled and put the phone aside to clean up the mess with the towel and spruce up the clothes.

_**"When you come back, I'll call you like that the whole time we are repeating all of that."** _

_"I have just decided. I am staying here."_

_**"I'll come for you then."** _

_"Do not bother."_

_**"As if I'm asking you."** _

_"This is very rude of you._

_Kagami-kun is not like that at all."_

_**"What's this idiot got to do with it?!"** _

_"I got aroused after the texting, so I want to ask him for help."_

_**"Tetsu!"** _

_"Sorry. I'll not be able to sleep like that."_

_**"I'll kill you both if he even touches you!"** _

_"Too bad. I am already in his bed."_

_**"Kuroko!"** _

_"Sorry, Aomine-kun. I'm switching it off."_

_**"Kuroko!"** _

_"The user disconnected."_

"Damn you, little bastard!" roared Daiki, clenching his fist until the phone in it started to crackle. "I'm gonna kill you when you're back!"

He leaped up, jumped down from the stage and headed for the door. Showing up in the middle of the training made sense now. And this time they won't get off with just a broken hoop.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a KnB kink-fest.


End file.
